hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2007 Minecraft hurricane season (AGCK)
The 2007 Minecraft hurricane season was extremely above average; it is the second most active hurricane season; this year used no names, however if they are in quotes that means they are nicknamed; Minecraft people knew about storms so they used names to quote it based off of locals in villages; this later proved to be successful as they began to use the names. Most storms did not have images; only a few had images, due to lack of satellites. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:01/02/2008 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:19/06/2007 till:27/06/2007 color:C1 text:Bodil (C1) from:04/07/2007 till:06/07/2007 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:19/07/2007 till:30/07/2007 color:C4 text:Damienne (C4) from:27/07/2007 till:06/08/2007 color:C2 text:Elvis (C2) from:16/08/2007 till:20/08/2007 color:TS text:Fleur (TS) from:23/08/2007 till:28/08/2007 color:TS text:Gillian (TS) from:30/08/2007 till:07/09/2007 color:C4 text:Haruna (C4) barset:break from:04/09/2007 till:10/09/2007 color:C1 text:Isabel (C1) from:07/09/2007 till:08/09/2007 color:TS text:Jourdanne (TS) from:17/09/2007 till:23/09/2007 color:TS text:Kalinka (TS) from:28/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 color:C3 text:Lua (C3) from:10/10/2007 till:21/10/2007 color:C5 text:Mabel (C5) from:17/10/2007 till:20/10/2007 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) from:30/10/2007 till:06/11/2007 color:C5 text:Orchid (C5) from:14/11/2007 till:16/11/2007 color:TS text:Percy (TS) barset:break from:19/11/2007 till:19/11/2007 color:TD text:Seventeen (TD) from:24/11/2007 till:30/11/2007 color:C2 text:Quinn (C2) from:03/12/2007 till:14/12/2007 color:C4 text:Rosalind (C4) from:24/12/2007 till:26/12/2007 color:C1 text:Steve (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:01/06/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:01/07/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:01/08/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:01/11/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:01/12/2007 text:November from:01/12/2007 till:01/01/2008 text:December from:01/01/2008 till:01/02/2008 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm "Alex" On May 26, an area of showers and isolated thunderstorms located in Beach Lake were monitored by the MHC agency (Minecraft Hurricane Agency) and gave the system a 30% chance of forming the next day, a 50% chance in 48 hours, and a 80% chance within 5 days. However, as the convection around the area began to increase, they upped their chances to 50% within one day; eventually, the system became Tropical Depression One early on May 27. The storm quickly reached a peak of 65 miles per hour, and made landfall on the beach by May 30; there was one fatality when an innocent pig got washed away. The system then exited as a tropical depression as it briefly regenerated into a tropical storm with 40 mile per hour winds by May 31; however cooler waters and newly formed shear now hit the storm as it rapidly weakened and dissipated. Alex was not retired, due to limited damage and one fatality. Hurricane "Bodil" On June 19, a tropical low located near the eastern gates of the basin rapidly strengthened into Tropical Depression Two later that day; it acquired 35 mile per hour winds by early on June 20 as a MHC flight was sent in to investigate the storm; they found 45 mile per hour winds in the system and a closed circulation, upgrading the system to Tropical Storm Bodil as the system began to grow outer bands; it reached 70 miles per hour the next day and briefly became a 75mph hurricane, before weakening down to a 65mph tropical storm Tropical Storm "Chris" Hurricane "Damienne" Hurricane "Elvis" Tropical Storm "Fleur" Tropical Storm "Gillian" Hurricane "Haruna" Hurricane "Isabel" Tropical Storm "Jourdanne" Tropical Storm "Kalinka" Hurricane "Lua" Hurricane "Mabel" Tropical Storm "Nestor" Hurricane "Orchid" Tropical Storm "Percy" Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane "Quinn" Hurricane "Rosalind" Hurricane "Steve" Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons